1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shock absorber.
This patent application claims priority of Japanese Patent Application No. 2011-080771, filed on Mar. 31, 2011 in the Japanese Patent Office, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
A shock absorber may have a configuration in which, when a piston rod is extended near a stroke end, an inner spring is compress to suppress collision of a piston (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2006-177531).
When a member configured to suppress full extension of the piston rod, for example, a spring disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2006-177531, is used in the shock absorber, as the spring constant is increased when the spring is compressed and the spring is in a natural state, the vibration-damping property of a vehicle body, i.e., a damping force of the shock absorber, is reduced.